The List
by AngelOfDarkness568
Summary: After falling from the bifrost Loki lands on Midgard and with nothing better to do he intigrates himself into the society.One day when he was browsing Tumblr he found something called 'The Evil Overlord's List'. Using it, he conquers Midgard. Please R&R. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**The List: Prologue**

**A/N: I really should be working on my other stories but...Oh well. P.S. this is supposed to be humorous. So far it is not. The humor comes into play next chapter. Also later chapters will hopefully be longer...Hopefully.**

**Prologue:**

It was simple really.

So simple, in fact, that none of the Midgardians would figure out what he was doing until it was too late. That didn't mean he was going to underestimate them though. Oh no, he knew very well what they were capable of now, after the incident in Manhattan.

He still couldn't believe they had let him go after that with no punishment. He knew he was a good actor but he truly didn't think Odin and the rest of Asgard or the Avengers would believe him when he played the 'traumatized torture victim' card. Astounding really.

You see, Loki's plan to take over Midgard by means of Chitauri? It was only step one...and the real plan didn't involve the Chitauri. He had played the mad god image in order to scope out the abilities of Earth's defenses; however, before that he had went to Midgard to help his plans along, including one Phil Coulson, Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis, and Viktor Schrank, the man whose eye he had 'stabbed out' in Stuttgart. They all knew he had the best intentions of Midgard at heart. He hadn't even actually killed anyone. In fact, the people who 'died' actually worked for him. It only looked like they died because of illusions.

It hadn't been all that hard to convince them all to join him either. All he had to do was tell them about the list and the danger that Midgard would be in if he wasn't there to protect them. After that they had all jumped on board.

That wasn't to say that Loki wasn't still evil. He was. He didn't have a problem with killing his enemies and he didn't have a problem with his soldiers dying, unless they were one of his trusted advisors or a messenger. He hated it when they were killed. It was so hard to find good ones.

But, anyway, back on topic. He wasn't only doing this for Midgard. Yes that was a part of it but this would show his 'father' that, why yes, he could be a king, and a very good one at that, as well as his kids finally being able to leave their personal prisons and come live with him. He still couldn't believe the Allfather had cursed his children to look monstrous after they had been born then banished them on top of that with the only way for them to return to Loki being him gaining his own Kingdom.

His trusted advisors(Phil, Darcy, Erik, being some of them)knew this and went along with it. When he had told them they agreed that what had been done to him was wrong and vowed to help him get his revenge.

Loki smiled. This would be fun.

* * *

Somewhere far away in another realm the Fates smiled. Their idea to introduce Loki to the list was the perfect way to get back at certain unnamed people who had tried to avoid their fate.

After all, revenge was best served cold.

**A/N: So here is the prologue. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The List: Chapter 1**

**A/N: This chapter was mostly written by a friend of mine who does not have an account. Also I don't own Thor, The Avengers, or Star Trek**

**Chapter 1:**

Loki was sitting aboard Enterprise with Darcy, Erik, Phil, and that one german guy that no one remembers. Currently they were discussing how their ship had been built.

"So Loki, why the enterprise? I mean it's an awesome ship but is it really, I don't know, practical?" asked Phil while they were sitting in Loki's ready room.

"Of course it is. I saw the movies and show when I was waiting to attack S.H.I.E.L.D, I want to be able to tell my enemies that I am flying the _Enterprise _to kill then." Loki says as he pops the top on his pepsi. "And considering the fact our weapons everyday are growing stronger than those mortals, its a pleasant twist in the upcoming events."

Darcy raises her soda and clinks it with Coulson. "But down to business," Coulson presses, leaning forward. "uniforms."

Loki nods, "What do you think about green?"

Darcy takes a sip of her drink before adding, "Oh! with gold."

Coulson, who is dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt calls out, "Basic black, everything is awesome if the warriors wear black."

Loki, "If we have a relaxed dress code, people will be more willing to work here."

Coulson hearing his element, glances up. "Though that is true, if we get infiltrated it is much harder to pick out the intruders because of the look of uniforms."

Loki nods, contemplating. Coulson as head security, had a large amount of trust from Loki. "Have them wear what they will. Preferably green or black. If anyone can get past your security system, perhaps they'll reconsider their reason for coming." Coulson nods in thanks, though a hint of worry flecks his expression.

"No," Darcy says. "Let's just stick to the _Enterprise_ idea. Each occupation or status has a color to wear."

Coulson nods. "That's better, a bit of order never hurt anyone. Officers from captain to Loki wear green. Engineers wear…?"

Selvig leans forward a bit. "Blue, in honor of the Tesseract that brought us all together."

"Everyone else wears black." Darcy adds. "That works, then guards are in black. It always makes people more imposing." There is a general nodding around the table.

"Send out a message, will you Coulson?" Loki says.

A shout comes from the hallway. A few seconds later a sharp rap hits the blue door. A young man with a broad smile on his face enters. It melts into a respectful look of awe as he sees these founding fathers but quickly he remembers why he is here. "Selvig. We need you to look at something."

Selvig turns away from the table. "Did you break something?"

"No sir. Just the opposite."

After Selvig and the young engineer had left, that one german guy that no one remembers spoke up. "Loki perhaps you should create a face for yourself. To hide some of what you are up to."

"He already has a face. A face of fear."

"I know that, I mean a front face, like an icon which will allow us to get what we want easier."

"Such as?" Loki asks.

"I don't know. Stuff alright!" Laughter spread around the table.

"Oh someone make a note to tell Selvig that those stopper things in the halls need to be removed, they're a fire-fight hazard." Loki said. "And every ventilation duct needs to be checked to make sure they are too small to crawl through. The occasional grate would be fine as well."

Darcy jots something down on a notepad. "Oh there was something on the list about helmets. Only clear visors?"

Loki nods agreeing. "Yes, no face concealing visors."

"Another security procedure Loki. Our main computer should be designed by a third party. Someone you can trust, or at least scare into submission. The software should not be compatible with any existing software. It may be challenging to create, but a custom firewall and processes will save us from any chance of a hacker. The last thing we need is our technology turning against us." Coulson says turning his phone in his hands. "We must control who has access to what parts of our network. Each person who needs access must have a personal code that will only allow a certain amount of ability. Very few people should have full access. Each layer of information, the more classified the deeper, needs a layer of protection."

Darcy smiles, "Paranoid much? That's a bit excessive."

Coulson griminsed. "No way, its just careful."

Loki fights down a smile, "That all sounds well and good, Phil."

"I believe that sums up costuming and a few security issues." Coulson says. "Shall we adjourn and go our respective ways? I'll fill Erik in."

"Agreed." Loki rises and the meeting breaks up, leaving only around 95 items left to be attended.

Now there was only one thing left to do. He had to go and collect his five-year-old daughter Hel from Helheim. She would be the perfect as a child advisor. He also needed to find a teenage computer geek to help with computer designs…

Loki sighed. So much to do and so little time. He got up and walked to the door. At least Hel would be so excited to see him, especially when he told her he could help train the new recruits...He smiled at the thought. Hel was such a little demon when it came to training. It made him so proud.

In a bright flash of light Loki disappeared leaving no trace. A few minutes later he appeared in a dead field at the entrance to Hel's realm. He smiled again. This would be fun.


End file.
